Twas the Night before Halloween
by Kaliet
Summary: It's the night before Halloween, and Chad comes over to pick Sonny up for their studio party! But thing literally go insane when Chad eats some of Sonny's chocolate...read and review!


Author's note: HELLOOO NURSES!

This takes place while Sonny and Chad are dating, and it's the day before Halloween. ENJOY. I wrote this in two hours, so don't expect a masterpiece :p

X O X O

Sonny walked around her house, phone in one had, bowl of candy in other. Her mom was calling her up, unnerved at the thought of leaving her only daughter home while she took an extra shift at work.

"Don't worry, mom! Everything'll be just fine." Sonny spoke into the phone while trying to pour more chocolate candy into the bowl. Tomorrow was Halloween, and she had a multitude of different bowls, each with a different brand of candy in them.

Some say having a ton of bowls of candy just to give each kid their favorite was a bit extreame, but Sonny had a reason behind it. Last Halloween, she only gave out Reeses Cups. Five, yes, _five_ kids complained about not liking Reeses Cups. Sonny didn't like giving kids candy they hated, so this year she bought a **ton **of different candy.

"Are you sure, Sonny? Make sure you call me when there's any trouble!" Her mom replied, jolting Sonny out of her thoughts.

"Yes, mom, I'll be fine. Besides, Chad's picking me up in an hour to go to our studio's Halloween Party anyways. You'll be back before it's over."

Sonny has been home alone before, but her mom always fretted about something "bad" happening to her while she's away. Sonny laughed to herself; _What could POSSIBLY go wrong?_

"Well...alright. Call me if there's trouble. Tell Chad I said 'hi'." Her mom answered.

"I will! Bye, mom."

"Bye."

After Sonny hung up her phone, she placed the candy bowl she had filled with the others on the floor.

_Perfect. I have the candy ready for tomorrow. Now to get ready for the studio party..._

Suddenly, the door rang. Puzzled, Sonny went to open the door. Standing in the doorway was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad?" Sonny said, confused.

"Yeah! Are you ready for the party?"

"Uhh, you do realize you're an hour early? You aren't supposed to pick me up in till 7."

It was Chad's turn to be confused, "Wait, I thought the party started at 7."

"No, it starts at 8. It's six right now...oh well." Sonny said, gesturing him inside. They could spend some time alone before the party...

Chad stepped into her apartment, taken aback of what he saw. "Three bowls of candy? Didn't you say you only had like, 8 children "trick-or-treat" to your apartment last year? And 4 of them where your castmates?"

"Yes, but this year I have different types of chocolate candy!" Sonny exclaimed happily, "I have the regular and almond Hershey Bars, I have Reese Cups, and I also have KitKat bars! You see, last year, uh...Chad? Hello?" She said, noticing her boyfriend was zoned out.

He snapped back to reality. "Huh? Wha—Chocolate!" He gasped, looking into one of the candy bowls.

"Yes, chocolate." Sonny agreed, picking up a Hershey bar. "Want some?"

"Oh, I—wait no, I shouldn't." Chad declined, but kept looking at the chocolate bar.

Noticing his gaze, Sonny told him she had more than enough candy to go around. "After all, last year I only had like 8 trick or treaters. And 4 of them where my castmates, so I doubt I'll be able to give away this much candy."

Chad looked like he was about to take the chocolate bar, but he stopped himself once more. "Nah, I'm sure, um...Nick and Grody would want the candy instead."

Sonny stared at him. "_Nico and Grady._ And no, it's fine. You have it!"

"Well, what about Zora? She likes chocolate." Chad suggested while still eyeing the candy like a mad dog.

"No, Chad. Seiriously. You can have this Hershey bar." Sonny had begun to unwrap it, and its scent filled the room.

Sonny was actually going to take a bite out of it, but Chad snatched the chocolate out of her hands and began to devoiur it.

"Um...alright." She said. She'll eat a KitKat instead. But Chad yet again snatched the chocolate out of her hands, and ate it in one bite.

Taken aback, she wordlessly watched him eat more and more bars of chocolate.

"Chad! Wait, no!" She exclaimed, he was running through her candy supply!

"MORE CHOCOLATE!" He shouted hyperly, peeling a Almond Hershey bar.

Sonny tried grabbing it from him, but he was stronger. Pushing her away, he drowned the chocolate.

It suddenly clicked to her. The reason why Chad was declining the chocolate was because of his insane hyperness after eating one. Why did she have to insist him to eat one?

"THIS. IS. SO. GOOD." Chad exclaimed, eating yet another KitKat bar.

Sonny tried taking pulling the candy bowls away from him, but he wouldn't let go of its grasp.

"Let go, Chad!" She pleaded, "Can't you see it's making you hyper?"

"Hyper? What? NO! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Chad angrily shouted, snatching the bowl out of Sonny's hands.

The brunnete conteplated on calling her mom for help. _No, I can't do that..._She thought, _Mom will probably freak out over this incident and not let me stay home by myself anymore. I can handle this._

"Chocolate bunny! I wanna chocolate bunny!" Chad demanded, digging through the candy bowl in hopes that he would find one.

"There's no chocolate bunnies around, it isn't Easter!" Sonny informed, before saying in a sweet manner "Hey Chad, let's just sit on the couch and make fun of _So Random!_. You like doing that, right?"

"Nooo! I want a chocolate bunny! GIVE ME A BUNNY!" He commanded before running to the couch.

"Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Where are you, bunny!" He looked under the couch. "Are you under there, bunny?"

Sonny followed him in pursuit, "Calm down!" She said.

Then Chad pinned her down on the couch. "Hey, you're pretty!" He said.

"..Thanks?"

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"We're already dating!" Sonny said, to confused to do anything. It was hopeless. Maybe she should call her mom.

"You're kidding!" Chad was still on top of her, "I thought I was dating Sonny!"

"I AM Sonny!"

"OhmigoshIwantmorechocolate!" The blonde boy jumped off the couch, and raced to the candy bowl for more chocolate.

Taking out her phone, she proceeded to dial her mom. It was up to the third ring before Chad noticed it.

"OH, SHINY!" He exclaimed, forcibly taking the cell away from Sonny, and putting it into his pocket.

"Chad! That's my phone!" She said, trying to grab it from his pocket, "Give it back!"

Either he didn't hear her, or she was ignored. Suddenly, Chad cowered in fear of some invisible being.

"OH NO IT'S HIM!" Chad exclaimed. "It's Senor Smoothie! He's going to kill us!" He said, hiding behind Sonny's back.

"There's no one here!" She stated, trying to turn around to face Chad.

"Don't let him see me! He'll eat my soul!" Chad continued to hide behind Sonny's back despite her protests.

Suddenly, her phone rang—or rather, it Moo'd.

"AH! HE'S EATING MY SOUL!" Chad took the phone out of his pocket and threw it on the couch before running into the kitchen.

Jumping over to the couch, Sonny saw it was her mom. Gratefully, she answered. "Mom! Chad's insanely hyper off of chocolate and I don't know what to do help!" She spoke quickly, not even giving anyone a chance to say 'hello'.

Going right to the point, her mom asked how long he's been hyper for. Sonny answered that it has been about 30 minutes, and that he ate mostly all of her stash.

"Well, if you called me earlier, you'd still have most of your chocolate, and he wouldn't be as hyper. It's a bit too late to do anything right now." She said sincerely, "Just let him run it out of his system, and make sure he isn't around any sharp objects."

Sonny nodded, "I'm really sorry for not calling you earlier. I thought I could handle him on my own, but I guess I can't." She apologized.

"It's okay. At least you learned—go make sure Chad's okay."

She said 'bye', and hung up right when Chad came running back into the room.

"SENOR SMOOTHIE IS OUT TO GET ME!" He shouted, ducking onto the couch next to her in fear.

"Chad, there is no such thing as Senor Smoothie." Sonny said reassurningly.

"LIAR! Señor Senior Senior, Señor Senior Junior and Shego have teamed up and they're after me!" Chad insisted, laying down on the couch in fear.

Sonny wanted to do something, but her mom told her to let it "run out of his system"_ So I guess I just won't do anything? _She thought.

Sonny twiddled her thumbs, looking around the room. She was making sure there weren't any sharp objects he could jab himself on.

After awhile, she realized it was quiet. Daring herself, she looked to her right.

Chad had finally crashed; he was asleep.

Looking at the clock, it was almost seven. She's guessing she won't attend the studio Halloween party tonight. Oh well, at least she knew to never ever give Chad chocolate again.

Sighing, she went to a closet to get a blanket to put over her boyfriend, careful not to wake him.

Walking over to the candy bowls, she looked to see what chocolate was left—if any where left, anyways.

_The Hershey Bars are gone. So are the almond ones. Oh, and the KitKat's are gone as well..._

She looked at the last bowl in surpise.

It was still full of Reese's Cups.

**The End**

X O X O

Dedicated to Kandyshock, Miniview, Tfreex, Adore, and Servy for their idea of doing this first. All I did was write a fanfiction about it :p.


End file.
